Colin Evans
Colin Evans is the main antagonist in the 2014 thriller film No Good Deed. He is portrayed by Idris Elba, who also played Russell "Stringer" Bell on The Wire. Personality Colin is a narcissistic, psychopathic man who has killed a number of people, most of them being his ex-girlfriends. He has no problem using his charm to get what he wants (case in point, he convinces Terri (the protagonist) to invite him into her home after her car breaks down). He is also violent, as he was arrested for attacking a man in bar and served five years in prison for it. In addition, Colin might be a misogynist, which would explain his history of murdering women. History Colin stalks a woman named Alexis, who was his fiancee before he went to jail. He confronts her with evidence that she has been unfaithful; after she admits to sleeping with another man, he violently murders her. Later, Colin crashes his van in a storm and walks to Terri's home, arriving at dinner time and asking for her help in getting a tow truck. She invites him inside and tends to a wound on his forehead, while he charms her and Ryan. He opens up about his fiancee having cheated on him. Meg arrives with wine and is attracted to Colin. They share the wine and Colin uses the opportunity of a shared smoke break to manipulate Meg into doubting Terri's honesty before murdering Meg with a shovel and hiding her body. Colin tells Terri that Meg left, but Terri sees Meg's umbrella is still in the house. She also realizes that the phone lines are cut and the kitchen knives are missing. After getting Colin away from Ryan, she attacks him with a fire extinguisher but is unable to escape with the children before he recovers. Holding Terri at gunpoint, Colin forces her to stand in the shower as he washes himself, then makes her undress and change her clothes. Terri expects him to rape her, but he does not. She again attacks him, managing to stab him, but fails to escape. Colin forces Terri to bring the children and drive him away in her car; as they leave, Terri sees Meg's body. On the road, Terri manages to alert a police office to the danger she is in; the officer pulls them over, but Colin shoots and kills him before he can help her. Colin makes Terri drive to Alexis' home, where he separates Terri from her children and leaves her tied up in the room with Alexis' body. Terri manages to free herself in time to answer Alexis' ringing phone, and the call turns out to be from Jeffrey, who is trying to confirm that Alexis is meeting him at a hotel. Terri realizes that the encounter with Colin was not random; her husband is the man Alexis was sleeping with, and Colin wants revenge. Terri tells her surprised husband that Alexis is dead and she and their children have been kidnapped. She tells him to send help to Alexis' house. She finds Ryan and Sam and hides them, and then attacks Colin again when he returns. Taking advantage of the stab wound, she gains control of his gun and shoots him repeatedly, causing him to fall out a window to his death. Category:Psychopath Category:Complete Monster Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Slanderers Category:Slashers Category:Horror Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:Pedophiles Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Rouge villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Outright Villains Category:Outlaws Category:Hero's Lover Category:Stalkers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Self-Harmers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Gay Bashing Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil from the past Category:Tragic Villain Category:Trickster Category:Social Darwinists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Bullies Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Male Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Provoker Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Child-Abusers Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals